1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus having an electro-optical panel on which electro-optical devices such as organic light-emitting diodes are arranged, a method of manufacturing the electro-optical apparatus and an image-forming apparatus using the electro-optical apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic image-forming apparatus using an electro-optical panels on which a plurality of electro-optical devices are arranged, as an exposure head of a photosensitive body has been suggested. For example, JP-A-63-1032-88 and JP-A-2004-58448 disclose a configuration in which a focusing lens array for focusing light emitted from electro-optical devices is provided in a gap between an electro-optical panel and a photosensitive body.